


Not Too Late

by MerHums



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lestrade, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bonding, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Omega Mycroft, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Propositions, Rimming, Sleep Sex, Virgin Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft had reached the point in his life where he needed to mate. There was only one candidate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Late

Greg sighed as he saw the black car waiting for him. He had just finished walking an eight hour patrol around London and was looking forward to going to his flat and collapsing. 

Mycroft hid his nerves as he rolled down the window. "Will you please get in?"

Greg debated for a moment, trying to figure if he could make a run for it. But Mycroft had said please, so he opened the door and slid in. 

Mycroft regarded the man sitting across from him. His hair was prematurely silver; he was not as old as he first appeared. The last few years had been tough on him. Mycroft had already read his full history when he started working with Sherlock, which was why he was here. He needed an alpha that would allow him to keep his independence, but would also be fiercely loyal. Despite his wife's cheating, he'd remained loyal until she'd become pregnant with another's pup. Even then he'd been willing to help, but the other alpha had claimed custody and the child was proven to be hers and Greg had allowed the separation to occur. That had been just over a year ago.

He was a good man, and could be trusted, and that was what Mycroft needed. "I have a proposition for you."

“I’m sorry,” Greg said, blinking. “You have a what for me?” 

"A proposition. I'm an omega and reaching the point in my life where it's becoming dangerous not to be bonded. For my health I must locate an alpha. Which brings me to you. I do not seek to disrupt your life, and I believe you will leave me to mine. I'll be happy to discuss terms, but I do hope we can reach a mutual arrangement." Mycroft leaned on his umbrella and watched him. This was delicate work, but he hoped Gregory would be agreeable.

Greg stared at Mycroft, waiting for the other man to laugh, or at least do something that indicated he was joking. "You're serious? I mean, you know I've been bonded before right? And you, you're Sherlocks brother, I hardly think he'll appreciate it." Greg shuddered at the thought of what the teen junkie with a habit of solving murders would do if he found out Greg was shacking up with Mycroft.

"Like I said, I hardly expect you to change your life for me. I need an alpha I can trust, Gregory, and your work with Sherlock proves that. My brother may be unhappy about it, and I apologize that he will make his displeasure known to you, but I believe you are the best candidate." Mycroft dearly hoped he would accept. His next heat might be crippling. 

Greg licked his lips, eyes flickering over Mycroft's body. "Would that involve, um..." He trailed off flushing, as his mind reeled with images. 

Mycroft couldn't help the slight blush that colored his cheeks. "Of course. You would not be required to spend time with me outside of heat." He'd never allowed an alpha to be with him, in heat or out and the look Greg was giving him made him shift in his seat. There hadn't been any betas either. Since his first presentation he'd taken care of himself. 

"Right. Of course." Greg said, as the car slowed to a stop. "I..we'll discuss this more before right? Guidelines and such? When is your...when are you due next?" 

"My doctors tell me it will be five days to a week. I know you've had a long day. You have my number and I have yours."

"Right. I'll put in for the time off then." Greg slid across the seat and opened the car door. "I'll talk to you later?" 

"Certainly," Mycroft hesitated. "Thank you."

“Goodbye Mycroft.” Greg got out of the car and watched as it drove off. He shook his head in disbelief and made his way into his flat. 

**

Mycroft woke the next morning with a familiar sensation low in his belly. Cursing, he sent a text to Greg with a promise to have a car sent. His lack of a bond made his heats more unpredictable, but this was ridiculous. 

Greg woke to his phone buzzing in his ear. He blinked and reached for it. As he looked at the screen he swore and lept out of bed. There was a knock at his door almost simultaneously. Greg gulped and went to answer.

Anthea stood on his doorstep. "This is the paperwork to register your bond," she said. "You can read it in the car."

“Let me pack a bag right quick and I’ll--” 

Anthea held up a hand stopping him. “Your things will be sent for. Car, now.” She led him to the car, handing him the file folder she held as he sat. Greg felt foolish, in nothing but his socks and pajama bottoms. 

Anthea offered him a pen as he finished. “Do you have any objections?”

“This bit here. ‘No financial or parental obligations shall be leveraged in the case of accidental fertilization.’ Greg looked over at her, “Does that mean if Mycroft gets knocked up accidentally, I don’t get a say in what happens?” 

“It means you don’t have to be legally or financially responsible for the child.”

“And what if I want to be?” Greg asked, leveling his gaze at the beta. 

“We can have that line removed, if you would prefer. Mister Holmes didn’t want you to feel more obligated than you already agreed in case of any accidents, despite the fact that he is on medication to prevent pregnancy.” Anthea met his eyes.

“I appreciate it, but that's not necessary. Is there anything else I should know before we get there?”

“Mister Holmes has never been intimate with anyone. Put a line through the part you want removed and initial it, then sign.”

“Wait, what?” Greg stilled his pen as the words registered. “Never?”

“Never.” Anthea confirmed, “Finish signing please, we’ve arrived. The house will be empty for the duration of the heat. I will ensure you both have whatever you may need. If there is an emergency of some kind, you will have a way to contact me. Phone and paperwork, please.” She held out a hand as the car stopped. 

Greg blinked and scribbled his signature at the bottom, handing over the requested items. He got out of the car and entered the house. The moment he stepped in, Mycroft's scent was around him, filling his mind with a soft buzz. 

Mycroft had been pacing, wrapped in his robe. He felt the instant Greg entered the house and bit his lip at the way his body reacted, just to that hint of alpha scent. He stopped and listened to the sound of Greg’s feet on the stairs, hoping and praying that he hadn’t made a mistake in choosing this one. His heart hammered in his chest and he had a moment of panic, that maybe he should have stuck with his toys and his miserable heats...but he knew that was foolish. The very fact that this one had descended so quickly told him exactly how much he needed to be mated.

Greg made his way up the stairs, following Mycroft’s scent to a closed door. He went to push it open, but paused and knocked instead. 

Surprised, Mycroft licked his lips and nodded. “Come in, please.”

Greg turned the handle, the door swinging freely open. He looked at Mycroft, clad in a soft blue robe that fell to his thighs, cheeks red, eyes hooded and dark. A soft growl filled the room, and Greg was surprised to realize it came from him. Mycroft made to back away and Greg immediately stopped, breathing through his mouth to calm himself. 

Mycroft stumbled into the foot of his bed and sat. “Gregory,” he said softly. That persistent ache grew stronger, looking at the strong alpha only feet away. It made him want to lay back and think of England, so to speak. His body was reacting to the alpha scent and he flushed deeper.

“Mycroft..” Greg took a step forward, body trembling as he held himself in check. “I need you to tell me what you want. Soon or..” 

“You,” Mycroft’s voice was soft. “I don’t know what I’m doing, Gregory. I just know that I want…need…”

Greg watched as Mycroft spread his legs apart, the flush of his body growing deeper. He licked his lips, and moved toward the bed. His body was tight with anticipation, the hormones in the air filling him with the urge to hunt, mate, claim. “Mycroft. Move. Back.” 

Biting his lip, Mycroft scooted back on the bed, vaguely aware of his robe riding up and exposing more of his gangly legs.

Greg crawled onto the bed, body flowing and loose as he made his way to where Mycroft rested against the headboard. Mycroft was trembling, eyes nervous as they darted around the room. “My…” Greg said, voice rumbling. “I’m not going to hurt you” He slid his hands up Mycroft's calves, pressing his legs wider apart. 

Mycroft fought against panic. The robe slipped farther open and he automatically dropped his hands to cover his cock. He was small, even for an omega, he knew that. He’d deduced Greg’s size, but he knew alpha’s were large no matter what and Greg was no exception.

Greg narrowed his eyes as Mycroft dropped his hands, covering his cock. “Mycroft..let me see.” His voice was dropping lower, and his cock was already throbbing, his knot beginning to fill. He let his hands drop and shifted to his knees, reaching forward to pull the tie on Mycroft’s robe. 

Mycroft took a deep breath, which was either wise or foolish as he got a lungful of the alpha’s scent. A moan broke from his chest and he found himself lying back as Greg got the robe open, exposing him. His hands still twitched, wanting to cover the myriad flaws the alpha was no doubt seeing.

Greg let out a huff of breath as the robe fell away, Mycroft’s skin a creamy white dotted in freckles, his long legs spread, his hands still covering his cock. “My….” Greg growled, tugging his hands way to reveal the man’s hard cock. It was small for an omega, just enough for a proper mouthful. “Gorgeous.” Greg leaned down, licking a stripe over one nipple. “You’re going to be mine, Mycroft Holmes. I’m going to take you and mount you and make...you...mine.” Greg surged up, seizing Mycroft’s mouth in a deep kiss. 

Shocked at first, Mycroft surrendered to the kiss, to Greg’s hands. He breathed in more of him as Greg grabbed his thighs and pulled him down onto his back. He wrapped his arms around Greg’s neck, barely registering the fact that he’d pushed his pyjama bottoms down until he felt the nudge of a cock against him. He broke the kiss to gasp, looking down, eyes wide.

“Shhh” Greg murmured, stroking a hand over his stomach. “I won’t hurt you.” His other hand slipped to Mycroft’s hole, and he rolled his thumb over the entrance, spreading Mycroft’s slick. 

Gasping, Mycroft closed his eyes again, focusing on the pleasure. Greg leaned in to scent him and he groaned, spreading his legs as another wave of slick came from at the feel of his alpha’s hot breath on his skin.

“You smell so good.” Greg murmured, darting a tongue out to lick at Mycroft’s neck. He began to press his thumb in, slowly entering Mycroft. 

Mycroft gasped again, legs spreading wide, growing dizzy with the hormones and the scent and the way Greg’s finger moved easily into his body. He whimpered, wanting more.

Greg pulled his thumb away, bringing it to Mycroft’s lips. “Suck.” He whispered, cupping his other hand around Mycroft’s cheek. 

Opening his eyes again, Mycroft obeyed, watching the raw need wash across his alpha’s face.

Greg moaned as Mycroft’s tongue moved over his finger, licking it clean. As Mycroft began to suck, he shifted, kneeling between the man’s legs. He took his hands away, Mycroft whining at the loss. He pulled Mycroft’s legs wider, spreading him open. The man was sopping, slick dripping from his hole. Greg let a low rumble of sound escape his chest and he dipped two fingers into Mycroft, leaning forward to take his cock in his mouth.

Mycroft cried out, nearly coming right then and there. His hands found Greg’s hair, curling into it, gasping all over again with the pleasure of it.

Greg pressed his tongue to the underside of Mycroft’s cock, slipping a third finger in and moving them carefully. 

Mycroft gave a small cry and came. Shaking, he pulled his hands back and looked down at his alpha, worried he’d erred.

Greg allow Mycroft to slip from his mouth, looking up at him. Mycroft looked terrified, and was flushing again. He turned his head away and Greg gave a soft chuckle. Mycroft’s head snapped back, mouth opening. Greg slipped a fourth finger in and whatever Mycroft had been planning to say was lost to a groan. “Do you know,” Greg asked as he opened Mycroft, “how good you taste? How you feel tight, hot around me?” Greg nuzzled into the crevice between Mycroft’s thigh and groin, hairs tickling his nose. He nosed further down, pressing hot breathy kisses to Mycroft’s skin, moving over his thighs, over his small smooth bollocks. 

Mycroft moaned, cock already twitching again in the throes of heat. Another wave washed through him and he whimpered, body demanding to be filled. “Take me,” he breathed.

Greg growled, rising up to hover over Mycroft. He took his cock in hand and dragged it over Mycroft’s entrance, Mycroft moaning beneath him. He grabbed ahold of Mycroft’s hip, holding the man still as he pressed in, Mycroft’s hole stretching around him. 

Crying out, head thrown back, even in the throes of heat it felt like Greg was too much. He nearly said as much but then suddenly he bottomed out and for the first time in his life Mycroft felt full, properly filled. He gasped in a breath as his alpha started to move and reached back to grab the headboard.

Greg stilled as Mycroft writhed underneath him, hands flying to the headboard. He rolled his hips, and leaned down placing his arms on either side of Mycroft, caging his omega in. His body was screaming, shouting for him to fuck, to breed.

Instinctively, Mycroft angled his neck for Greg. Alpha. Mate. Protector. Safe. 

Greg thrust in, biting down as his knot pressed against Mycroft, sliding in with a wet pop. Mycroft stilled beneath him, whimpering as Greg’s bite broke the skin, as his knot filled him. 

A weak orgasm followed a moment later, but it was enough to clench down around his alpha’s knot. The chemicals rushed through Mycroft’s system and he went limp, everything buzzing around and through him. He heard small cries and realized it was himself, whimpering and moaning as his alpha’s teeth disengaged and a warm tongue licked the mark he’d made.

Greg panted, licking the wound as they remained locked together. “Mycroft...are you alright?” He scented the man when he got no response, groaning as their scents began to mix, rich leather from Mycroft and cedarwood from Greg himself. His cock jumped at the smell, knot tightening, shooting into Mycroft again. The man jerked, groaning under Greg. 

Mycroft whimpered again, he let go of the headboard to wrap his arms around his alpha. It felt good, but his body was also trying to figure out what to do with the onrush of chemicals he’d spent years trying to ignore. He clung to Greg, tucking his head against his shoulder, breathing in his scent, their scent together and letting himself get used to it. He tried not to think about what had been done.

Greg shifted so they were lying on their sides, his weight no longer pressing down Mycroft. They were still knotted but his mind was clearing, higher thought coming back on board. "Mycroft, you alright?" he asked again and let his arms drift down over Mycroft's body in an attempt to comfort the man. Mycroft was clinging to him, hiding his face as he breathed in shakily.

Mycroft nodded, curling into the alpha. His alpha. "Thank you," he mumbled, still tense, uncertain. 

Greg gave a small hum and dropped a kiss onto Mycroft's head. "The knot should go down soon. Then if you like we can shower, eat, change the sheets before the next wave." Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft's back, and began to hum, still trying to calm his omega.

Slowly Mycroft relaxed, nearly imperceptibly. "We should probably eat," he said quietly, a far cry from his normal confidence. His head was still tucked against Greg. "Was that okay?"

“You were wonderful, sweetheart. No one is expecting you to be perfect, there's no such thing as perfection in bed. It was fine, especially for your first time. You let me take care of you.” Greg stroked a hand through Mycroft’s hair. 

"I always do everything perfectly," muttered Mycroft. "I don't have room for errors." He leaned into Greg's touch, finding he craved it, wondering if he'd still crave it when the heat was done and Greg had gone home.

"Well that's going to stop, at least in here. You can ask me whatever you need to. You can ask to try whatever you like. Don't worry about making a mistake, and if you do, well, we can talk about it, figure out what went wrong." 

"Did feel good. Right," he whispered, then groaned as the knot let go. He made a face at the feel of come sliding free. 

Greg chuckled at the look of disgust that crossed Mycroft's face. "Yeah, that's generally the worst bit. Most people aren't too keen on it." He shifted, letting Mycroft sit up, wincing at his tired muscles. "Shower first, then food."

Mycroft let Greg help him into the bathroom. "Thank you," he said again. "I was uncertain if you'd accept."

"Well, you're gorgeous. I'm lonely. It saved me finding someone else. Not to mention that brain of yours." Greg replied starting the water. "Would you like me to stay, or let you be?" 

Mycroft bit his lip. "You can stay if you'd like."

"Alright." Greg smiled and stepped into the shower. "Come on then." He stuck his hand out, waggling his fingers at Mycroft. 

Mycroft accepted his hand and settled under the water. The bite tingled in the spray. "I know I'm not as young as your first omega."

"And look how that ended up. She cheated and left me for some woman she met at Tescos." Greg grumbled, reaching for a flannel, "I don't mind your age Mycroft. I'm glad you trusted me enough to bond with you."

"I don't trust easily. But as I said, I've seen how you've been with Sherlock. That's why I trust you. Because I trust you with him."

Greg hummed in reply, soaping up the flannel. "Thank you." 

Mycroft reached up to touch their bond mark, feeling how tender the flesh was. "I refused the mate my parents found for me when I presented, fought off every alpha that thought he or she could court me. I never wanted to be bonded. But the doctors said another heat without bond might kill or at least cripple me."

Greg placed his hand over Mycroft’s, allowing the hand with the flannel to rest on the man’s hip. “I’m glad you spoke with me in time. It would have been a terrible loss to the world if you were gone.” Greg leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of Mycroft’s neck, just above where their hands rested on the bond mark. 

Mycroft leaned into the touch and kiss. "There are some that would be glad for it. But I'm glad you aren't one of them. I like to think Sherlock would be at least a little upset."

“I think your brother is fond of you, when he’s not angry. He looks up to you, despite everything.” Greg replied, beginning to move the flannel over Mycroft’s body. “How long do you think, before the next wave hits?” 

"I'm not sure. My heats have become quite unpredictable, as you saw when I texted you this morning. I'm...sorry I can't give you a better answer." 

“Nah, ‘s alright. I just was trying to figure out how much time we had left for breakfast. We’ll finish up in here and I’ll run out and change the bed sheets, alright? Then I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” The pair finished washing, and with a kiss, Greg left Mycroft to go fetch clean linens. Mycroft watched as he walked away, still completely nude. 

"Is there even a point to changing the sheets? We'll just mess them up all over again." Mycroft muttered as he shook his head and headed out to fix something for breakfast. He was just getting some toast together when a wave washed over him that felt like a sucker punch to the stomach and he nearly doubled over, grabbing the counter.

Greg had just replaced the last pillowcase when he heard Mycroft cry out. He rushed down and burst into the kitchen. "My?" The man was holding onto the counter, knuckles white as he held on. At the back of his robe Greg could see a wet spot forming as Mycroft's body prepared itself. Greg's cock jumped to attention as the man let out a whimper, curling in on himself further as their scents flooded the kitchen. 

Mycroft found himself moving to hands and knees on the hard floor as his alpha's scent flooded his system. "Please." He whimpered, dropping his head and raising his arse. He both hated and loved the vulnerability. 

Greg bit his lip hard, trying to knock some sense into himself. He managed to turn off the stove, before Mycroft whimpered again and he fell down to him. He ripped the man's robe away, and licked a stripe over the man's leaking hole. 

Moaning loudly, Mycroft parted his legs further. "Gregory..." He was shaking, both from hunger and his body's demands. 

Greg groaned as Mycroft presented himself. He plunged two fingers inside, and Mycroft arched back looking for more, still open from earlier. "Mycroft tell me you're ready, I need to fuck you." 

"Yes. For God's sake, fuck me."

Greg growled, pulled his fingers away and thrust into Mycroft in one smooth move.

Mycroft cried out out against the floor, the movement somehow soothing the pain. “More.”

Greg pulled out and sank in to the hilt again, hands pulling Mycroft onto him by the hips. 

Broken whimpers fell from Mycroft’s lips. He was crying, though he didn’t realize it. Everything hurt, but he needed this so very much.

“Fuck.” Greg groaned, moving his hands to grasp under Mycroft’s arms, holding him back as he thrust in and out. He dipped his head, biting at Mycroft’s shoulder. 

All Mycroft could do was shake as he was taken. Claimed. A few more brutal thrusts and Greg was knotting him all over again as a loud sob broke free.

“Mycroft?” Greg murmured, head clearing as his knot throbbed. “What’s wrong?” He rubbed his hands soothingly over the man’s back. 

Mycroft shook his head, unable to speak. The cool tile was comforting as his hands flexed against it, as if he could catch himself from falling by grabbing onto it.

“You have to talk to me.” Greg said, easing his weight from Mycroft’s back. They were still knotted, but they were supporting their own masses now. 

Immediately, Mycroft missed his alpha’s weight. Reaching back he blindly felt for Greg’s hand.

Greg blinked in surprise as Mycroft reached back for him. He allowed his omega to take his hand and wrapped his arm around him, pulling them back. He eased them down onto the cold tile, Mycroft pulled close to his front. 

Mycroft pulled his arms close around him, still shaking and crying a bit, clinging to his lover, his alpha.

Greg let out a rumble from deep in his chest as Mycroft tugged on his arms. “Tell me, My. You need to tell me what happened.” 

“I don’t know,” he said softly. “Just hurt.”

“Do we need to call someone? Is it something with the bond?” 

“Feels better with you. I don’t know. Never bonded before.” Mycroft felt suddenly dizzy and let his head lay on the cool tile.

“When does it hurt? When I’m mating you, or when the heat strikes and I’m not there? Give me a timeline, My. ” Greg moved as his knot went down, and he slipped out of Mycroft. 

“When you aren’t here.” His hands dropped to his belly.

“Is it better or worse when we mate?” Greg asked, sliding out from under Mycroft. He leaned over the man, and lifted him gently in his arms. “Bedroom, come on.” 

“A little better.” he tucked into him again as he was carried.

“Do we need to call someone?” Greg asked, depositing Mycroft on the bed, covering his omega in blankets. He stood at the side of the bed, brushing a hand over his mates forehead.

“Maybe? I don’t know. I can’t…” Mycroft curled up into a ball, for once in his life at a loss. “My mobile is on the dresser if you think you should…”

“I’ll call Anthea.” Greg moved away from his mate, fetching the phone. He dialed the number with shaky fingers, moving back to the bed and climbing on next to Mycroft.

“Anthea? We need some help…”

**

The doctor was a female beta that let herself in (or Anthea did). She came into the bedroom and checked Mycroft over. She gave him something to drink and once he'd finished the whole thing, gave him a sedative shot. Once he was asleep she gestured for Greg to step out of the room so they could talk.

“I can see you’ve mated him. I, well I warned him this might happen, told him to bond six months ago when his symptoms started, but he’s stubborn.” She shook her head. “His body just doesn’t know what to do with the chemicals now that he’s finally bonded. There’s ten years of buildup to contend with. He’s a rare case, I don’t know of any other omega that’s waited so long.” She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “The shot I gave him should put him out for several hours. He might well have another wave of heat or two while he’s unconscious. I need you to take care of him, Gregory. Follow your instincts and at least get him off when that happens, though knotting him would be better, it releases different chemicals. He won’t hate you for it. Hopefully by the time he wakes up things will have started evening out. Make sure he has a good solid meal in him, but if he has trouble with eating I’ll make sure there’s fruit and vegetable drinks in the fridge.” She gave him a smile and squeezed his shoulder. “I know you’ll take care of him. When I told him it was absolutely necessary that he be bonded, you were the only Alpha he mentioned.”

"I was the only...." Greg allowed his thought to end as the doctor smiled at him.

"Yes." And with that she left, Greg watching carefully over his mate. 

Nearly thirty minutes later, Mycroft let out a groan and began to shift on the bed. Greg looked up from his book, and a wave of scent hit him. Mycroft was whimpering, and Greg checked, but the man was still asleep. Inhaling deeply, he pulled the blankets away baring his mate. Mycroft rolled onto his stomach at the draft of cold air, body releasing a wave of fresh slick to run down his thighs. Greg trailed a finger through the mess, bringing it to his mouth. At his touch, Mycroft spread his legs, unknowingly presenting himself. Greg slipped three fingers inside and gave a soft murmur as his mate bucked backward into his touch. Mycroft was warm and loose, waiting for him. Greg groaned as another wave of scent washed over him, and removed his fingers, wiping the slick over his cock. Moving to kneel behind Mycroft on the bed, he thrust in slowly, mounting the redhead. Mycroft whimpered, giving something between a sigh of relief and a moan of desire as Greg began to move. Greg rolled his hips, his knot already forming, pressing at Mycroft entrance. He groaned as Mycroft began to pant into the pillow, drooling slightly as his body did what it was made for, releasing more slick for the oncoming penetration. It felt dirty, and wrong to do this while Mycroft couldn't talk to him, couldn't tell him what he wanted, and Greg groaned as Mycroft bucked back again. He thrust his hips forward, growl coming from his throat as his knot pressed, pressed and slammed home, Mycroft arching with a cry underneath him as he was filled with warm come, his own jetting out across the bed. 

Greg lay down, pulling Mycroft with him as his knot spasmed getting ready to fill Mycroft again. They lay there, and as Mycroft slept Greg peppered him with kisses, licking guiltily over their bond mark each time his knot throbbed and Mycroft whimpered at the rush of semen.

**

Mycroft woke to his alpha curled around him. He felt so much better, even if he was sore. He turned and kissed Greg deeply, hand in his hair. 

“Are you feeling better?” Greg asked, concern showing in his eyes. 

"Much, yes. You smell amazing."

Greg snorted, smiling at his mate. “You’re not too sore are you?” 

Mycroft stretched. "A bit, maybe, but a good sore. I know my heat isn’t over yet. We should try to eat while I can."

Greg winced at the grimace that crossed Mycroft’s face as he stretched. He got out of the bed and brought Mycroft a clean pair of pyjama bottoms from the wardrobe, holding them out for him. Mycroft smiled and took them, scooting to the edge of the bed to slip his legs in. Greg knelt and taking the slippers from under the end of the bed, pushed them onto Mycroft’s feet. “I’m sorry,” He said quietly, kissing Mycroft’s knee. 

"Don't be. I'm glad to give my heat to you."

“You shouldn’t have had to hurt like this.” Greg replied, standing up and offering Mycroft his hand. “Hell of a way to spend your bonding heat.” 

"It's my own fault," said Mycroft ruefully. "I should have bonded years ago. But there was no one available that I was interested in."

“So you waited, and risked your life.” Greg replied as the pair made their way to the kitchen. “And I thought Sherlock was stubborn.” Mycroft gave him a short glare, and Greg ignored him, opening the fridge instead. “Do you feel like eating, or would you rather have one of the drinks, see if you can keep it down?” 

"I think I'd like food. And I do suppose stubbornness runs in our family." What Mycroft didn't say was that the alpha he'd been most attracted to wasn't available until a year previous.

“Hmm.” Greg was distracted, rummaging in the fridge. “Chicken and rice sound good? I can make it with pineapple and soy sauce, I see both of those in here.”

"Sure." Mycroft watched him, sorrow crossing his heart that this was only for heat. They'd both be back in their own lives sooner rather than later. 

Greg stood, items for the meal clasped in his arms. He paused at the strange look on Mycroft’s face, setting his burden down on the counter. “Mycroft? Are you..are you sure you’re alright?” 

Mycroft blinked his face clear. "Fine." He put on a smile for him and tried to lock those feelings away.

Greg set about cooking as Mycroft sat down to the table with a glass of water. Mycroft was acting odd. That wasn’t saying much of course, Mycroft had been strange since the first moment they had met. Greg mused on all their previous interactions as the chicken cooked, oil spitting in the pan. Mycroft had, for lack of a better word, kidnapped him for the first time three years ago. He had run into Sherlock on a patrol, high as a kite. Instead of booking him, Greg had thrown the kid into a holding cell to detox. The day after, a black car had pulled up and he had, against his will, gotten in. He had been shocked at the man inside, three piece suits, freckles and a splash of auburn hair. And when he had left the car, standing shocked outside his flat, he had been struck with an odd feeling, like he had missed something important. A few hints from Sherlock, and he realized that Mycroft was an omega, and the pounding of his heart and the attraction coiled in his belly had made sense. But he was bonded, and so he tried to forget. But now...he wasn’t. Mycroft wasn’t looking for anything more, but Greg could hope that maybe in time they could well, try. Greg sighed and drained the pan, popping in the pre-cooked rice and pineapple, adding in some soy sauce and garlic. 

Mycroft gave his thanks as Greg brought the plate to him. "I'm sure you're looking forward to getting back to your work," he said, quietly, looking at his plate. He wasn't, himself, and that surprised him. After all, his whole life had been about his work. But now he found him wanting to hold onto every precious moment with his alpha, as if this would never happen again, or it was a quickly fading dream.

“Honestly?” Greg said, sitting with his own plate. “Not really. I’m..enjoying this. Not just the mating I mean, but the time I get to spend with you.” He flushed, and ducked his head, digging into his plate. 

Mycroft hardly dared to look up at him. "Really?"

“Course, Mycroft. We’re friends aren’t we?” Greg mumbled around a mouthful of rice. 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "I suppose so."

“Little more than that now I suppose.” Greg joked, “I shudder at what Sherlock is gonna say. Probably gonna ask when the wedding is, just to get under our skin. ”

Mycroft paled for a moment, then composed himself. It was only a joke. Of course Greg wouldn't want to actually do anything beyond a bonding duty. "Indeed," he said, picking at his food.

“Eat, My, I don’t want you passing out on me.” Greg said pointing with his fork. “I’ll feed you if I have to.” The other man was still looking odd and Greg wondered if he was regretting this whole situation. Suddenly, his food was less appetizing as the thought crossed his mind that Mycroft hadn’t wanted to bond in the first place, let alone be forced into a choice by biology. 

Mycroft looked down at his plate and made himself eat, even though it felt like there were rocks in his stomach. He was feeling physically better, but that didn't change the rest of him. Gregory Lestrade had no idea how he truly felt and it was probably better for both of them if he didn't.

The pair finished up, and Greg cleared their plates from the table. On his way to the sink, he couldn’t help himself, and he dropped a kiss onto the top of Mycroft’s head.

Mycroft smiled warmly at him before he could stop himself. "Thank you. It was quite good."

“I’m glad. I liked cooking for you.” Greg replied, placing the dishes in the sink. “How are you feeling?” 

"Good. I'm sure that means there will be another wave soon."

“Well, we’ll handle it as it comes. What do you want to do until it hits?”

"I don't know. Well. You haven't had a proper tour of the house. Let me show you?"

“Alright.” Greg waited as Mycroft eased himself from his chair, leading him out of the kitchen. 

The house wasn't big; Mycroft didn't need much. There were two other bedrooms, a living room, formal dining room, office and a study with a view of the back garden. Mycroft shrugged. "I know it's not much."

“It’s nice. Much better than my bachelor flat.” Greg replied as they stood at the study window. Birds were fluttering outside, pecking at a feeder hanging from a tree. 

"I know your ex took a lot from you in the divorce." Mycroft touched his hand, then dropped it. 

“You know, it wasn’t so much the money or moving out. It was the divorce itself. Like the idea that I wasn’t good enough for her, when I tried my hardest to make it work. It hurts, you know? I didn’t think I’d bond again. But..” Greg paused and reached out for Mycroft’s hand. “If I had to, I’m glad it was with you.” 

Mycroft looked away. "I never wished to force you."

“You didn’t.” Greg raised his hand to Mycroft’s face. Mycroft turned to look at him, and Greg licked his lips before continuing. “I wanted to. You...you’re a good person and I know you only wanted to bond, no strings attached, but...if you were ever to want more, I’d be willing to try.” 

Mycroft studied his face. "I thought you wouldn't want to do such a thing." He hardly dared hope. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Greg asked, relief flooding his system. Mycroft wasn't panicking, or angry at the suggestion. 

"I mean you already bonded once and that went south. I just assumed..."

"Well look where assumptions got you." Greg replied, stroking over Mycroft's cheek. The man nuzzled into his hand, and Greg chuckled. He bent forward to kiss him, but Mycroft cried out, doubling over. His hands flew up, clutching at Greg.

"Bedroom?" A wave of heat sent slick trailing down his leg. 

"Can you make it?"

"I don't know." He moaned and stumbled over to the sofa. 

"Alright then, we can do this here." Greg replied. Mycroft looked over at him, hand stretched out. Greg moved over quickly, kissing Mycroft deeply as his hands worked, pulling the man's trousers away, pushing them to his knees. "Up," Greg panted, pushing at Mycroft, "Hold tight onto the back." Greg pulled away, shedding his own clothes. 

"Oh yes, please," Mycroft moaned. He had the overwhelming desire to make a nest, to make a life with this man. "Only you, Gregory. It's always been only you."

Greg felt a jolt of lust go through him at Mycroft’s words, his heart pounding. He pressed up against Mycroft, two fingers opening the man, his other stroking his omega’s cock. 

Mycroft nearly mewled with pleasure, spreading his legs more to present himself. "Please, Gregory. Yours...I'm yours, as long as you want me." He knew it wasn't just the heat talking.

Greg groaned and slid his cock along Mycroft’s slit, teasing him into opening further. Mycroft leaned forward over the couch and Greg pressed in. He rocked in and out, pulling on Mycroft’s cock until they both came with a gasp, his knot filling his mate. Mycroft arched into him, and Greg bit down on his scent pad, releasing their mingled scent into the air. He wanted Mycroft more than anything, and the idea that Mycroft wanted him too was overwhelming and powerful as they moaned together, attached and trembling. 

**

Mycroft’s heat lasted five more days, something the doctors were not surprised by, since it was his first bonding heat. Greg went back to work as did Mycroft. They spoke on the phone daily, sent messages flying back and forth. Sherlock found out they had bonded and threw a fit as expected. Greg ignored him. 

They met up once for dinner, but Mycroft was called away in the middle and Greg let him go with a smile and a kiss. He could wait. 

**

Four weeks after his heat, Mycroft was staring incredulously at his doctor. "I'm what? I thought we were preventing that?" 

“Look, I warned you this may happen. You waited so long to bond, and your biochemistry shifted enough during your bonding heat that the birth control’s effect was negated. You basically sent your body into overdrive, producing enough hormones to ensure you would be bred. It happens sometimes, we don’t understand everything about our biology. Late bonding omegas are at high risk for immediate pregnancy.” The doctor sighed and closed her charts. “Look, at your age, you’re better off carrying the pup, if only to regulate your hormones. We’ll need your mate to come in for blood testing, ensure everything is well and that there isn’t any family history on their side.” 

"I'd carry the pup anyway," Mycroft looked down at himself. "And I'll speak with Gregory, send him in to see you." He looked across at her. "Thank you. You're a very good doctor and I know you've done your best with me and will see that I get all the proper prenatal care."

**

Greg was sitting in his supervisor's office, face stuck in an expression of complete and utter disbelief. “I’m being considered?”

“Yes. It’ll be a long process, but I’m sure you can manage it. I put your name forward Greg, you deserve it. “ Greg stood, shaking the man’s hand. “Don’t disappoint me Lestrade.” 

“Yes sir.” Greg exited the office, making a beeline to the stairwell. He put his hands on his knees and began to laugh. His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, and he tugged it out, still chuckling. 

“My!” Greg answered cheerily. 

"Gregory. I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight? My place?" At least he sounded like he was in a good mood.

"Sounds like fun. What time?" Greg smiled, even though Mycroft couldn't see. Today had been a fantastic day. 

"I'll have a car pick you up at 6?"

"Sounds good. I'll be at the Yard. I have such good news!"

Mycroft felt a bit faint. "I can't wait to hear it."

**

Mycroft opened the door and Gregory flew into his arms, smacking a giant kiss to his lips. 

Despite himself, Mycroft laughed. "To what do I owe this?"

"I'm being considered for a promotion. DI. They told me this afternoon. God My! I’ve been waiting for this for ages!” 

“I can’t imagine anyone better suited.” He took a breath. “I… have something to tell you too.” He steered him into the kitchen and into a chair. “Gregory...I’m pregnant.”

Greg laughed. “No, you’re not.” Mycroft didn’t reply, crossing his arms, and looking down at his feet. Greg sobered at the look on the man’s face. “Wait...are you serious?” 

“Quite. I’m sorry, my doctor said that with how much I delayed bonding it was nearly guaranteed. If you want no part in them…”

“No, no, oh my God, Mycroft.” Greg clasped the omega’s hands in his own. “You’re pregnant. I can’t..I mean..you’re pregnant.” Greg buried his face in their hands. 

Mycroft freed one hand to run it through his hair. He bit his lip as his he felt tears strike his other hand. “Gregory?”

Greg looked up and Mycroft was shocked to see his eyes full of tears. A watery laugh burst from Greg’s chest and the dam broke at the same time, tears running down his cheeks. “I can’t believe it. Oh my god, you’re pregnant.” Greg surged out of the chair, grabbing Mycroft’s face, kissing him deeply. 

Mycroft kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck. When they came up for air he met Greg’s eyes. “I was worried you’d be upset.”

“Upset?” Greg chuckled. “Anthea didn’t show you did she?” 

“Show me what?”

“The bonding contract. Do you have it?” 

“Yes,” Mycroft went to his office to get it. There hadn’t been time to go over it. He was flipping through it on the way back to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. “You lined out the release of obligation in case of pregnancy.”

“Mhmm.” Greg murmured, walking over to him. “What might you deduce about that?” 

Mycroft found himself tearing up. “That you want to have a child with me.”

“I want everything with you.” Greg replied, taking him in his arms. “Mycroft Holmes?” Mycroft stiffened as Greg used his full name, barely daring to look him in the eye. “Marry me?”

Mycroft watched his face. He meant it. “Yes,” he breathed softly, then louder. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)!


End file.
